Absolute Hades God N Ma
Absolute Hades God N Ma is the main antagonist in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and the leader of underworld realm of Infreshia. Biography Fifteen years ago prior to the series, N Ma declared war on the surface world, leading to a group of Sky Saints under Blagel to drive Infershian force back into the gates of the Underworld, which were sealed shut by Lunagel with Blagel trapped within the underworld. Though imprisoned within a pit, N Ma used the last off his power to transform Blagel into Wolzard, his loyal servant. Years later, with his forces back at full strength, N Ma resumed his attack on the humans with Wolzard's magic allowing his minions to reach the surface. However, the Magirangers, Blagel's children, managed to hinder N Ma's goals while killing his general Braken. Soon after, N Ma had Vancuria bring him the mummified Raigel and revive him as his new commander Memmy. Unlike Braken, who was focused on invading the surface at full force, Memmy saw reviving N Ma to be Infreshia's first priority. Memmy succeeded using the Magirangers' gained Legend powers and nearly succeeded until Kai's near death experience caused Wolzard's memories as Blagel to resurface. Intent on not allowing N Ma to reach the surface, Blagel sacrificed himself to seemingly destroy the demon. However, N Ma's death awaken the Infreshia Pantheon who follow the Rules of Darkness to deliever judgment on the humans with the Magirangers' interference ensuring N Ma's ressurection with one of the surviving Hades Gods offering himself as the vessel. However, as their numbers dwindle, Dagon realized something is wrong and learned that Bragel, as Wolzard, sealed N Ma's soul within his body. Intent to get things back on track, Dagon tricked Wolzard into coming out into the open to track him down and take N Ma's soul. Soon after, Titan was selected as N Ma's host body. Despite Titan's sudden change of heart, Dagon knocked the traitor out so a fully ressurected N Ma can mould Titan's body into his own twisted image while giving Hikaru a glimpse of his death within three days once the demon is at full strength. After reaching the zenith of his power, N Ma attacks Magitopia and seeming kills Magi Mother. Magishine and Wolzard Fire went to confront him, only for N Ma to devour their magic before tossing their corpses to the surface as he battles the Magirangers while senting them to an ravage Earth in the future to give them despair. However, motivated by a lone flower in the wasteland, Kai manages to wound N Ma as he and his siblings return their time. There, N Ma learns that not only is Magi Mother alive, but also that Sphinx and the rest of Infershia refuse to follow him anymore as Vancuria revives everyone N Ma and Dagon killed. Enlarging back to his natural size, N Ma battles the entire Ozu Family as they use N Ma's magic devouring abilities against him, causing him to overload and explode. See also *Octomus the Master Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Tokusatsu Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind